Pride Style: Lion Technique
by Silverleone
Summary: The ability to fight at speeds beyond human comprehension is fun...But not if the world is in danger of being destroyed. My name is Rei Taiki, and this is how I stopped the world from being destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, My name is Silverleone, and I've got a story for you today...well, the first chapter anyhow. I call it Pride Style: Lion Technique. Or PS:LT. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **~Silverleone**

PS:LT Part 1

The ability to watch two people fight at speeds faster than sound itself is not likely for an average human. But training your speed and reflexes under up to 700 times Earth's gravity for 10 years really boosts your awareness. Not to mention, it breaks every single limit, and then some, that the human body has.

My name is Rei Taiki, and I am the world's fastest human.(And no, I'm not just saying that to gloat.) I have multiple fighting abilities; I am a master swordsman, trained in the use of a Bokken. For those of you who don't have that much knowledge of Japanese weaponry,(not that I have that much knowledge myself...) it is basically a shorter Katana. I created my own style of Martial Arts, combining the use of my Bokken and regular hand-to-hand combat, I labeled it the Pride Style. I also have the ability to manipulate my own Ki, and have found the ability to influence electricity. That seems a little overpowered I know, but with my opponents, the more you keep them on their toes, the better.

To describe myself; I am a 19 year old blonde haired, blue eyed male, with half rimmed gray glasses. I generally wear a gray scaled v-neck with blue jeans, a black long coat and tennis shoes. A sheath for my Bokken hangs on my back, and with myself being left handed, the handle of the sword hangs behind my left shoulder. Hanging around my neck is a fabric necklace with a rounded Teardrop shaped pendent attached. On the pendent is a Native American symbol of a Zuni Bear. The Bear symbolizes courage, physical strength, and leadership. The Heartline symbolizes life force.

Back to the point at hand. Two people fighting at speeds beyond what is normal for any living being. The average human unable to keep up at all. Sonic waves from punches and kicks are flying around the area, kicking up dust and debris. Myself and a group of almost 10 other people are standing next to the use-to-be pristine fighting arena, now a giant, gaping hole in the ground, watching as the fate of the world is put to the test. Goku, the legendary defender of Earth, versus Cell, an evil bio-mech created by one of the Red Ribbon army's scientists, Dr. Gero. A literal walking, talking science experiment of compiled data, DNA, and memories of the world's strongest fighters…'cept me…

Huh...That kind of hurts you know? I break nearly every bone in my body training for literal YEARS, and Gero doesn't even look in my direction. Then again, I did stay hidden unless the guys needed me, so maybe he couldn't get any of my DNA...Probably a good thing though, considering I have my own personal fighting style.

Anyways, Goku is fighting with Cell right now, punches and kicks being thrown and blocked so fast my eyes can't even move fast enough to receive information properly. Instead I'm using my Ki senses to detect where they are. Just of the battle so far? Goku is losing. This immense pressure that is Cell's energy is not his full strength. Not even close. Goku is being pushed to his limits, and while Cell is actually damaged, he's definitely doing better than Goku. The two fighters split from their barrage of attacks and land on the ground taking a breather.

 **(I have no idea what the actual dialogue in the show is, so I'm making it up as I go, 'cause I'm too lazy to look it )**

"Well Cell, I didn't expect this at all. I thought I was strong enough to at least push you, but I just can't fill in the gap between us." Goku says while breathing heavier than normal.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Goku...but, you're right, you're no where near strong enough. Damage me yes, but beat me? I don't think so." Cell said while shaking his head and smirking. I gritted my teeth and tried to stay quiet. I hated how cocky he'd gotten since achieving his "Perfect form".

 _That over confidence is going to get you killed Cell...just you wait._ I was standing next to Gohan, my left hand on his right shoulder to support him. _No 10 year old should have to go through this...NO one, should have to go through this...but I can't step in, not yet._

"Well, if I can't beat you, then it's time to step aside and let someone else do the fighting." Goku said, smirking as well. Cell looked at him in shock. He probably thought Goku would fight to the death, not give up in the middle of the fight.

 _Wait. Something isn't right...what is he planning? There's no one else even near Cell's power level exce-...no, he wou-dumb question!_ Goku turns towards Gohan and smiles.

"It's your turn son, go get him!" Everyone immediately protests except Gohan and I. I'm watching his face as it slowly dawns on him, realizing the fate of the world rests in his hands now.

"Goku, this is insane! You can't send him out there!"

"He's only 10!" Piccolo and Krillin both shout in shock that their friend would send his own son to his death. Goku walks over and starts to kneel in front of Gohan, when suddenly there's a blade in between them. He looks to his left and sees me standing there, head down and eyes shadowed.

"Gohan will not be put through that. I'm Cell's opponent now." I turn and face Cell with a calm, composed look on my face. Sheathing my sword, I walk over while everyone protests my idea, claiming that I had no idea what I was doing. Goku turned and stood up, looking at my back while I got closer to the monster that killed thousands, and planned to kill billions.

Every dark thought about Cell, every drop of hate that I could muster up. I thought of all of those people who he's hurt, those cities he's destroyed for _"fun"_. I felt my anger rising as I got about half way in between Cell and the others, when an orange wall appeared in front of me. I stopped and looked up at Goku as he made eye contact with me.

"It's not your turn Rei...It's Gohan's turn now." I gritted me teeth as he said that. He was going to send his own _son_ to die, and didn't seem to care.

"Shut up Goku...I don't care who's turn it is, _I'm_ ending this." I spat at him and started to walk around him. Now, I'm normally calm and collected, but with what Goku had just done, there was no chance I was letting him get his way. He had the bright idea to put his hand on my shoulder. Big mistake. Next thing everyone knows, Goku is _in_ the ground and I've started walking again.

"Impressive, I didn't expect one of Goku's friends to throw him into the dirt like that. Admittedly, I don't know you as well as the others, but..."

"Shut up Cell..."

"Ho-ho, You've got a fighter here Goku, where did you find this one? The _boonies_?" Cell said while laughing a little.

"You are _way_ over confidence for your position Cell. Arrogance will be your downfall." I said, stopping about 20 feet away.

"Arrogance? Me? HA! Now look who's talking? You think I'm over confident? I'm the one with the real power here. Not Goku. Not Gohan. And most certainly. Not. Yo-!" Cell stopped as the point of my Bokken was right in his face. "Wha-hm...I didn't see you hardly mov-."

"Stop. Talking." I glowered at him as my sword gleamed in the sun. He looked at me, slightly shocked at my boldness. I lowered my sword and took a step back. "I'm sick of hearing your voice Cell. It _drips_ with carelessness and arrogance. Never good qualities to have, no matter how strong you are." I jump back about 10 feet and raised myself into a stance. "I'll end that here and now. You think that because Goku isn't strong enough, there isn't anyone who can stop you. I'll tell you now, just because he is stronger than me, doesn't mean he's faster." Neither of us spoke for all of five seconds, then Cell started laughing. I could feel the others behind me tense up. Being far enough away, Piccolo and Goku were probably the only ones to hear us at all, so the others didn't know why Cell was laughing.

"I'm, ha ha, I'm sorry. But you have got to be the funniest character that I've run across. Power is everything, _Boy_ , and I don't think you have what it takes. If Goku had a hard time keeping up with me, what makes you think you'll be any different?" Cell stood there with his arms folded, trying to assert his dominance over _everything_.

"Because you've never seen me fight. You have no idea what I'm capable of." I sank lower into my stance. Resting my sword on my right forearm and my right foot forward, I started boosting my power. One small tactic I learned, raising your power slowly makes your opponent underestimate you. Getting up from my resting power level, I took about a minute to reach half of Goku's level when he was fighting. Thing was, Cell was used to people shouting when powering up, so he thought my silence was strange compared to others.

"Boy, if you're going to reach your limit this early, then you're more naive than _Goku_. And he was about to send his son over here to _die_. If you don't finish in the next minute, then I'll end this." A look of impatience crossed his face momentarily, and he shifted his stance a little.

 _Good, get uncomfortable, squirm like the bug you are. I want to hear you scream in frustration at having to wait._ I kept powering up, raising my power level so I'll hit the first peak of my power.

"If you're taking that 2 minutes seriously, I might as well go fight the other weaklings first, get that out of the way."

 _He's just goading you, ignore him_.

 **A few minutes later**

"You actually took up the whole time...I'm going to kill you no-WHAT?!" Cell stepped back in shocked as I was suddenly in his face, smirking like a maniac. I dissipated and reappeared back in the same spot as before, face a blank slate. "What?! But-how-gr, how are you so fast?! Your power level is no where near the level needed for that spee-..."

"That's it. You hit the nail on the head Cell. Just like when you fought Trunks over there and told him about his new form. "You. Can't. Touch me." I've always trained more on the speed aspect rather than strength. I've always been faster than others with my power level." Cell could only stare in shock. He couldn't imagine how the gap had closed. Cell was so busy goading in his own power, he didn't notice my power level continuously rising. Surpassing everyone but the main four, meaning; Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta. Cell knew what I said was true. With the speed I possess, there wasn't any way to hit me.

I have Cell, one of the strongest fighters in the universe, cornered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Pride Style: Lion Technique. I hope you enjoy!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

"Cell was so busy goading in his own power, he didn't notice my power level continuously rising...I have Cell, one of the strongest fighters in the universe, cornered."

PS:LT Part 2

"So, how does it feel to know you aren't the fastest anymore?" I goaded him on, wanted to get him from shock to anger. If he gets angry, he'll start making mistakes, and get even more furious. Soon a vicious cycle will appear, dragging him down further and further until he snaps. "Not that you ever were, I mean your "semi-perfect" form looked like a fish and a lizard had babies. *shudders* No thanks. Also, your "Imperfect" form...just...no. Just no." He was apparently really good at disguising his annoyance, as his face only twitched a little. "I want to fight now, do you? If so, are you absolutely, positively, _perfectly_ certain you do? Because all I can say is, if you had to reach that form, simply by absorbing people, then you have no skills. What. So. Ever." I stood there as Cell actually started shaking a little. Whether it was from anger or something else I'll never know, because within the next few moments, I had dodged so many swings he took I lost count very quickly. Each time I tried to dash out to gain some ground, he was right there. I was keeping up easily, but he was definitely not trying to hold back. I heard from behind me;

"WOW! Look at them go! Not even I can really keep up!" I get a split second break to process that Gohan was the one who spoke. I finally break away from Cell as to have enough time to reset the boundaries. Cell comes rushing at me, and considering I'm only 5"7', he's a pretty looming target. I crouch down and jump forwards. *Shing* *Slash* Cell and I pass each other and stand there for a second. Suddenly his right arm falls off just below the shoulder. Everyone looks over at me and sees my sword held in my left hand, pointing to the right. I stand up and turn around, pointing the blade towards the ground. Cell is looking at his shoulder in shock. Obviously he forgot I had my sword, or didn't account on me actually using it.

"Pull yourself together, I know you have Namekian regenerative abilities. Stop acting like that hurt." I wanted him angry, I couldn't care less what happens to him. He's destroyed so many people. He can handle a little suffering. After all, he has all of these different kinds of DNA in him: Namekian, Frost Demon, Sayian, Human. 'Bout time he started using the abilities the DNA gave him. "I wonder...since you have Sayian and Namekian DNA, if you grow back a limb, does it alone become stronger, or just you as a whole? Now that'd be a weird image. What if I keep cutting off one limb, will it be so big compared to the rest of you that you couldn't move it? That'd be one way to stop you." I started to chuckle as he gritted he teeth and shoved a new arm out of the socket. He turned around and glared

"Actually, that hurt quite a lot. How about I show you how it feels to have your arm ripped off!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. I put my right hand on my chest and pretended to look hurt.

"How uncivilized Cell. I thought you could control your actions, being the "perfect being" and all. Obviously not. Honestly, I'm surprised you're this angry. Everyone else was poking fun at you since you got here, and yet...I'm the one who makes you snap. Why is that? Did I say something? Or...maybe, it's something I haven't done." I stand there with a small smirk on my face as his look darkened from wanting to kill me, to wanting to obliterate me completely. His crouched down and swung his right arm back. His face gained a look of hysteria and he started laughing.

"HA HA HA! You think because you're surprisingly faster than Goku, that you can beat me?! I will not be beaten! I AM PERFECT! Take this!" His right arm thrust forward and an energy blast started growing in front of it. My eyes widened in shock and I heard everyone gasp behind me. I spun around and flung my arm to the side.

"GET OUT OF THE WAAAAAY!" I jumped towards them to try and shove them out of the way. Most of them immediately moved, such as Vegeta and Trunks, but Yamcha, Krillin and Gohan were frozen in fear. Cell shot his hand forward and released his gathered energy. As he did, I tried to reach the others before the deadly wave of energy. My eyes flashed and I spun back around towards the blue beam.

"I won't LET YOU! Grrr...Radial Beam Split!" I shot my right hand forward and pulsed energy into a small ball then sent it flying. The two energies shot forwards and collided. Cell being angry, pumped more energy into the attack than needed, making it larger, and coincidentally my job harder. My attack wasn't meant for forcing another attack backwards, it was meant for something else.

The thing about Radial Beam Split is it is actually more of the defensive variety of Ki blasts. Basically, it's turned like a sideways Neutron Star, spinning at unbelievably high speeds. Any opposing energy gradually "bounces" off of it, causing the opposing blast to separate and miss the intended target. Unfortunately the bigger the attack, the more energy is needed to be split, taking longer. I sheathed my sword and rushed forward, shoving some more energy into my attack, trying to slow it down. "Goku! Get them out of the way!" I shouted backwards as small beams from the blast started shooting out in random directions. I gritted my teeth as the attack started to split. _Come on, WORK already! I don't want to pump any more power into this and waste it...darn it!_ Cell had way too much Ki at his disposal, and my holding back would get everyone killed. But, holding back also made him waste energy, when I did not. Goku shouted at me and I saw everyone was out of the way. I canceled the Radial Beam Split, reabsorbing its energy and lept towards everyone else. The blast ripped through everything in it's path, and rocketed towards space.

"NO! How dare you stand up to me, I am perfect. Nothing stands in my way and LIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!" Cell pushed off the ground and rocketed towards our group. I pushed off and drew my sword. Vanishing, I shocked Cell by quickly striking him in the back of the neck with the pummel of my sword and vanishing again. "Augh!" He crashed into the ground and I appeared in front of him, raising my right hand. Energy started crackling between my fingers, and Cell looked up in what seemed to be actual fear for once.

"Cell. You really have no empathy, do you? You don't care what happens to others. You only care about reaching the top and staying there. Killing anyone who gets in your way. Too bad...you're really strong, maybe you could have been on our sid-!" I jump back as Cell's power shot up extremely high.

"I'M DONE! EVERYONE DIES, NOOOOOOOOWWWW!" He shot up miles into the sky and started drawing from his massive stores of energy. "GALACTIC KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAA!" The biggest blast I've ever seen started heading our way, completely overshadowing Cell's body from the shear size.

"...We can't run! There's no where to go! We're dead!" Krillin and Yamcha started freaking out, while everyone else stood there, frozen in shock at how much power Cell really had hidden. I stood there, gathering my energy. I held my sword right in front of me and ignited my aura.

"HaaaaaaA!" I launched my Ki into my sword and it started arcing with blue electricity. I kept charging power into my sword until it was literally vibrating in my hands. The Galactic Kamehameha was getting closer and I could hear Cell pushing as much power as he could into it.

He was done with games. He wanted us dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody, and welcome to the third chapter of PS:LT. I hope you have enjoyed the last two.**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

"I launched my Ki into my sword and it started arcing with blue electricity. I kept charging power into my sword until it was literally vibrating in my hands. The Galactic Kamehameha was getting closer and I could hear Cell pushing as much power as he could into it.

He was done with games. He wanted us dead."

PS:LT Part 3

The Galactic Kamehameha was an absolutely terrifying attack. There was no way anyone could hope to out run it It was probably a mile across and absolutely full of Cell's energy. He wasn't leaving out a single chance, he wanted us to die. Too bad for him, I wasn't ready for that yet. I crouched down and started to spring forward when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Not now Goku! If I wasn't holding my sword right now, you would have been on the ground a while ago. Don't try and stop me!"

"We'll fight together." He jumped into SSJ and gave me a thumbs up and a cheeky, but grim smile. Next, Gohan and Krillin flank him and they all start charging up their Kamehameha waves. Behind me, I hear Trunks holding a Galick Gun, and Vegeta charging his Final Flash. On my right, Piccolo starts charging his Special Beam Cannon and Tein is charging his Dodon Ray.(I couldn't think of another move other than Neo Tribeam, and that one is generally for opponents who are closer to the ground...I believe.) Funny enough, Yamcha has joined the other three and is charging his own Kamehameha wave. I finish charging my own attack and I jump upwards.

"Now! FIRE!" I shout to everyone on the ground. They all shoot their strongest attacks they can muster, and I feel the heat from the Ki as it passes me, the initial explosion from the impact almost knocked me out of the sky, but I kept going. Cell is obviously shocked that we are fighting back, but he's not at the limit of his Ki output...yet. I race up towards the combine energies of the world's strongest fighters, and unleash my strongest attack.

"Pride Style: Lion Technique!" I slash my crackling sword every which way, going faster and faster as the energy builds in the fight for Earth. My arms started to burn, having never moved at such speeds before, but I suddenly felt a shift in power. Cell was reaching his limit. No matter how strong someone is, they have a personal limit on how much Ki they can output at once, and it would seem we just found his. The Galactic Kamehameha started to slow, and I felt the others push more. A couple of the beams were starting to push through, so I shouted at the top of my lungs and pushed at those weak points. Piccolo's Special Beam cannon ripped a hole through the blast, and I rushed in. Problem was, Cell wasn't the only one reaching his limit, and everyone started to tire out. I felt my energy weaning, and tried to push on.

"I've got you now! I have you right where I want you! Now, DIE!" Cell's output of Ki was unbelievably strong. I was being pushed back, and had to resort to splitting the Ki using my blade so it would go around me. I started to feel weak from the lack of energy and eventually my arms gave out. I felt myself falling...

…

 _...Darkness...why is it_ always _darkness? What's happening?! Wait...light...Ki...Cell, the others! I have to get ba-what's...what's happening?! What's going o-!_ The world shifted and expanded. I had to shut my eyes before I was blinded. I looked up, and there he was. My master. The one who trained me for so many years. The one that ...died because of...my mistake...

" _Ki...every living being's life force. If one trains hard enough, then one can learn to control it. Master it, and one can use it for many, many great things. But Ki itself is not good, nor is it evil. Ki can be used by anyone strong enough to obtain it. Even those who wish to do evil. Those who have unlocked the potential. There is more for you to hold onto Rei, find it, master it."_

 _But master, I've already done that...I'm a master swordsman. I have complete control over my Ki and mastery over electricity...what's left?_

 _"Just because you have mastered everything you know, doesn't mean there isn't more to find. Keep searching in your heart Rei. You will find what you have been missing. You are not who you think you are Rei, and you must unlock the power inside you."_ He started to fade away, shimmering like a mirage.

 _NO! Don't leave, what do you mean I'm not who I am?! Please! Tell me! MASTER!_ The mirage of my master faded completely, and I fell to my knees, head in my hands. My chest started heaving, and I thought I was going to be sick.

 _He's gone...because of me...I did this. I'm the reason I'm on my own. I'm the reason he's DEAD...NO! NOOOOOOOO!_ I threw my head back and screamed, new power flooding through my body. A dark blue aura flooded my vision.

(Back on Earth)

"Rei?! NO!" Gohan started to panic and let up on his blast, ready to catch Rei.

"GOHAN! You stop that blast, and we _all_ die, now keep pushing!" Goku screamed at his son. His body never fully recovered from the fight, as not even Senzu Beans heal _everything_ , so he was feeling the strain on his body from his fight with Cell.

"But Dad, what about Rei?!" Gohan snapped his head towards his father, silently pleading with him.

"He'll be fine...heh...he gave Cell a harder time than I did. I don't think that fall will hurt him that much...gr...I know you want to help Gohan, I get it. But what good is saving him from a bruise or two when it gets us all killed." Goku looked at Gohan for a moment, seeing the pleading wish in his eyes. "Cell is too strong for the rest of us, even together. We need you. Rei will be fine, now keep pushing!" Gohan pushed with everything he had, but kept his eye on the falling body. Then, there was a spike of Ki, and a dark blue light covered the falling fighter.

(Back to me)

Wind...wind whipping in my ears...sounds? No. Screaming, pained screams of desperation...Falling...FALLING?! My eyes snapped open and I saw the ground coming to give me a great, big...painful looking hug.

 _Nope_. I righted myself and called upon my Ki. A rush of Ki that wasn't my own, but felt familiar hit me. It felt different, more animalistic...more feral.

…

 _I like this._ I gathered this new found power and felt an even grater rush than before. I felt something changing.

 _"Just because you have mastered everything you know, doesn't mean there isn't more to find. Keep searching in your heart Rei. You will find what you have been missing. You are not who you think you are Rei, and you must unlock the power inside you."_

 _I think I found it. Thank you...master._

An explosion of Ki blasted out of my body, and the power I unlocked almost made me lose my head. The growth of Ki ceased, and I felt my new energy core. It felt familiar, almost like a long lost friend. A gust of wind swept by, and I felt my ear twitch.

 _...wait._ I reached up and felt where my ears should be, but there was nothing there. Briefly panicking, I started swiping my hands all around my head till I hit something.

 _Ow ow ow ow ow...why did that hurt so bad? Why are my ears ringing if I have non-..._ I reached up to whatever I hit and felt it.

"WHY DO I HAVE CAT EARS?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all have enjoyed...at least four chapters in under three days...what the heck, I just realized I've never wrote this much before...**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

I reached up and felt where my ears should be, but there was nothing there. Briefly panicking, I started swiping my hands all around my head till I hit something.

 _Ow ow ow ow ow...why did that hurt so bad? Why are my ears ringing if I have non-..._ I reached up to whatever I hit and felt it.

"WHY DO I HAVE CAT EARS?!"

PS:LT Part 4

My scream alerted everyone in the area, freaking a couple of people out when they saw my state of being. Basically, the only things that had changed, other than a little gain in muscle mass, was my hair turned silver, my head sprouted cat ears in place of my human ones, and I now have a stripped tabby cat tail. I turned towards everyone, who impressively, despite all that just occurred, were still holding back Cell's assault.

"What is going on?! Why is this...are you guys are still doing this? How long was I out? Never mind...I'll handle this." I turned and flew towards Cell, ready to end this. Even if I was still distracted and confused by my new appendages, I didn't want those guys to be pushing themselves any more than they already have. I felt for my sword, just to make sure I had it...how did it get back in my sheath...? Getting even more distracted, I raced around the massive energy ball that was Cell's attack on planet Earth. It was a surprising amount of energy gathered in that "small" of a space.

 _If that goes off anywhere_ near _the planet, it could destroy the entire thing._ I rushed around the Kamehameha wave as fast as possible, my new found energy sending me rocketing towards Cell. Now, I could have easily boosted to a certain point, making myself strong as/stronger than him, but I still wanted to see him to squirm.

 _Especially after those memories were brought back..._ I gritted my teeth and blasted myself into the sky. Eventually I could see the "perfect bug" himself. I disappeared and reappeared right up in front of him and stared.

"I'm gonna make you pay for bringing _those_ memories back." Cell had to look me over a couple of times, just to make sure it was me.

"Ho-HOW?! I felt you die!" I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back in the air.

"I dunno, one minute, everything was black, next I saw my mast-...oh, right, here, hold this." I punched him in the face. Honestly, I didn't expect it to do anything, so when he _actually_ went flying, I was shocked. We both were. He reached up and touched the cheek I hit. He winced.

"You...how dare you!" His fists clenched at his sides. He breathing became short and sharp in his frustration.

"I'm powering up now. I hope I don't accomplish what you were trying to achieve." My power climbed higher and higher.

"No! How is this possible?!"

"HaaaaAAAAHHHHH!" This power was immense! I've never felt anything like it, and it feels so natural to use! I had this locked away all this time?!

"Wh-WHAT?!" Everyone stopped their attacks without even realizing it, a solar system worth of energy dissipating harmlessly. Cell's power quickly became obsolete the minute I started powering up. I grew closer and closer to his level, then easily passed it. I soon stopped and kept my dark blue aura crackling.

"You know, I never got to show you one of my tricks, wanna see?"

"Ha...ah haah.." Cell's terrified face reminded me of something in another memory that I'd hidden in the back of my mind.

 _Dang it all! Again with my past!_

"Would you stop reminding me of my past mistakes! I'm done playing games. You're going to die now.

"Way to bring down the moo-DAUGH!" My fist solidly planted itself in his gut. The pain too much for his brain to process. I floated back and watched as his eyes were bulging. I looked at him in shock.

"Are...are you going to puke? I didn't think I hit you _that_ hard." Cell slowly floated towards the ground, his gut still indented from my fist. I followed him, curious to see what would happen. He landed and fell to his knees. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta flew over and landed next to me. I looked over and they all stared at Cell and I in shock.

"What? I got sick of hearing his voice and seeing his face. So I punched him." Vegeta and Goku both had their jaws hitting the floor, and Gohan was looking at Cell with wariness. Vegeta snapped out of it first.

"What do you mean you punched him?! He's on the floor, ready to puke his guts up, and all you have to say is "So I punched him"?! What did you really do? Give him something to make him sick?!" Vegeta walked over and tried his usual tactic of picking someone up by their shirt to intimidate them. But before he knew it, he was in a full nelson and struggling to not have his arms ripped out of their sockets. "Let-Let go of me!" I dropped his arms and stepped back, tail twitching back and forth.

"Are we done throwing a hissy fit?" I imitated casually. He spun around and gave me a dead look.

"...You're mocking me..."

"And what if he is? We have more important matters at moment!" Gohan said as we turned towards Cell. In those few moments, Cell had somehow regressed to his "semi-perfect" form, and Android 18 was laying on the ground in front of him.

"What just...happened...?" Myself and Vegeta were so confused because just a minute ago, Perfect Cell was gagging on the imprint of my fist. Now, he's no longer even significant compared to anyone of us fighters standing right here.

"He just puked up Android 18! But how?!" The four of us looked over as Krillin flew over and picked her up. He turned to look at us, about to say something. I interrupted him.

"Krillin, you shouldn't be here, Cell's still alive, and we don't know what he plans to do." I turned to look over at Cell, but he was gone.

"How about I answer that for you. Boy." We spun around and saw Semi-perfect Cell standing about 20 feet away. He was still sweating, obviously from the throwing up a full sized human, and regressing to his third form. "Allow me to show you something all of us androids can do. Huuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr!" Cell started doing something I have never seen, and regret seeing ever since. He started bloating up like a puffer fish. Ew. Fitting...but still ew.

"What's...what's he doing?! Why is he inflating like a balloon?!" Krillin was freaking out, holding 18 tightly. Goku and Vegeta nodded at each other and stepped forward, blocking the rest of us. Goku looked over his shoulder.

"Krillin, get everyone out of here, including Gohan and Rei."

"Yes, this is no place for you...Brat." Vegeta nodded, smirking at me directly.

"Okay, first of all, I'm stronger than either of you, if not both of you combine, so yeah, I'm not going anywhere." Gohan steps forward next to me.

"I'm staying to-"

"Yeah...let me stop you there." I swung around and stood in front of Gohan. His look of determination was a bit of a surprise, but at the same time, not really. He is his father's son after all. I knelt down in front of him. "I don't care how strong you are, you're only ten. You need to leave. If you want, I'll leave with you." I put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "This is not a place for kids, let's go see your mom." He shoved my arm away and glared at me. I stood back up as Goku walked over and knelt in front of his son. Gohan was trying to melt the ground with his glare.

"Go to your mother Gohan, Vegeta and I are gonna take care of this and I'll be back before dinner." Smiling like an idiot, Goku lifted his son's chin. "I'm proud of you son, now go home. Please." Gohan looked like he was about to cry and tackled his father in a hug.

"Dad, I don't wanna leave! I want to fight with you!" Our faces softened as he said this. We both knew what it was like to feel helpless around others.

"Sorry to break up the touching moment, but I'm in a bit of an...explosive...mood." I spun around and what I saw...not even bleach will save me from that image. Cell looked like an over inflated balloon animal. "I'm about to blow, and I'm taking all of you with me! This is what you get for ruining my plans to destroy the world. It will blow up anyways! AHAHAHAHAHA!" A look of shock and fear encased the entire group. I walked over to him and started bringing out my Ki. "Ah-ah-ah. You touch me, everyone goes boom." I stepped back as I realized how hopeless we really were.

"Dad, NO!" Suddenly Goku was standing in front of me, holding his two fingers to his forehead. Gohan started running over, but Trunks grabbed him. "Dad stop, please don't do what I think you're about to do!" Gohan was screaming at Goku as he struggled to get out of Trunks' arm's. "DAAAAAD PLEEEEEASE!" I took a step back as I heard those words.

 _Goku father has never really been around. He was killed along with Raditz, and only showed up at Namek at the last second. Then, he didn't come back until_ after _Trunks had killed Frieza. Immediately we started training to face the Androids, and Cell came along during that. Gohan has never really had a father to grow up around._ I stood there in shock. Gohan's tears started falling again and I spun over to Goku.

"Don't you do it Goku. Gohan needs you! He's been without a father for so many years! Don't you throw your life away now!" I swung my arm back and pointed at Gohan. "He has a right to grow up with his father, you don't have a say in the matter!" Goku gave me a grim smile as Cell started inflating even more. "You get that smug look off your face and get over here Goku, NOW!" I shoved my finger downwards, pointing towards the ground. I tensed up, ready to jump at him. Goku gave Gohan a loving look.

"I'm so proud of you son...good bye." I lept forwards and tried to tackle Goku but he and Cell were gone before I could even touch them.

 _NO!_

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"...No...it can't be...he's gone...it's my fault...I wasn't strong enough, to...save...him... _nooOOOOOOOOOO!_ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Five chapters in under four days, man I'm on a roll! This is the most writing I've EVER done, and it feels really good to get this off my chest. Remember to review if you have enjoyed! Also, I apologize if I sometimes switch in between point-of-views, I'm trying to work on that.~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

"I'm so proud of you son...good bye." I lept forwards and tried to tackle Goku but he and Cell were gone before I could even touch him.

 _NO!_

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"...No...it can't be...he's gone...it's my fault...I wasn't strong enough, to...save...him... _nooOOOOOOOOOO!_ "

PS:LT Part 5

Gohan's scream became shrill and loud. His energy spiked so high my breath hitched. The massive expanse of energy was so big it sent Trunks, who was standing right behind him, flying.

"GOHAAAAN!" I rushed forward, afraid of what was happening to the ten-year-old. Even experiencing something as drastic as my transformation didn't give me a hint at what was happening. His energy expanded and shoved me backwards. I landed and put my arms up, trying to block the wind that was whipping my tail around. My ears were automatically pinned again my head, as to not deafen myself from the wind. I kept calling his name, trying to bring him back from the empty rage he was experiencing. One final explosion rocked the earth and the world went silent.

I slowly lowered my arms and looked around. Somehow, I was the only one close who had stayed standing, Trunks and Vegeta were picking themselves up from random piles of rocks, shaking their heads. Krillin was carefully picking up Android 18, holding his head. I spun around at the sound of an aura fading. I turned in time to see Gohan falling to his knees. I ran over caught him, helping him into a kneeling position. Taking a knee myself, I tried looking into his eyes, but his head was hanging down and his eyes were shadowed over. I tried whispering to him, but nothing was happening. That's when it hit me.

 _No, not Gohan, why does he have to go through_ this _of all things!_ Trunks and Krillin flew over, Android 18 now being held by Yamcha. The two fighters landed and knelt next to us. Krillin looked over at me in concern.

"What happened? He just went crazy! And his hair looks different, it's standing up more than normal."

"Gohan...Gohan? Are you okay...?" Trunks reached over to grab his shoulders, but I blocked his arms. I harshly whispered.

"That's not a good idea right now Trunks. Think about it, he just lost his dad _again_. Goku just willingly lost his own life to save the planet. Not to mention, this new form has to have put a strain on his _ten year old body._ His brain has too much to process, so it shut out the real world to try and compensate. Anyone other than me touching him right now could shock his brain into taking even more drastic measures to protect him. In an extreme case, he could be knocked into a coma. And there's no telling how long he could be in one. Please, try to be quiet, loud noises could do him in as well." I slowly crouched down and picked him up. "I'm taking him to his house, try and clean up."

I slowly lifted off the ground and flew off slowly. Luckily I knew where the Son family called home, and I made it there not too much later. I set Gohan down on the ground, leaning him against a tree near the house. I stood up and looked over towards the Son family home. Taking a deep breath, I walked over and knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door burst open and I had to gently slap my hand over the Son family matriarch's mouth to stop her from automatically yelling in joy. I held a finger to my lips and dropped my hand. She slowly nodded and immediately became concerned, knowing something was wrong.

"Rei, what happened? Why do you have ears? Why aren't Goku and Gohan here, are they okay?" I place a hand on her shoulder and ask if we can sit inside. She nodded and let me in. We sat down on the couch and I took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Son...I have a few things to tell you. You're not going to enjoy any of it." I paused steadying and gathering my thoughts. Apparently I took to long because...

*SLAP* I looked over and touched my cheek.

"Now that you're awake, tell me what happened to my family!" Chi Chi shouted. I raised my hands in a surrendering motion.

"Okay, okay...sorry, I'm just trying to gather my thoughts..." I looked her in the eyes, and she could see the pain of what had transpired, and she assumed the worse.

"Their both dead...aren't they...no..." Chi Chi stood up and walked over to a table, leaning on it.

"NO! Yes...I mean...auughh I hate this. Okay, Gohan is still alive...but Goku...he sacrificed himself to save the planet..." I stood and walked over to her as she planted her fist on the table. "I'm sorry, I tried to save him...But even with my new speed...I wasn't fast enough." She was shaking now, and next thing I knew, her fist had collided with my face. Fortunately for me, I was still in my new form, so it didn't hurt either of us as much as it would have. She regained her balance and started yelling, charging at me from across the room.

"WHERE IS MY SON!? YOU SAID _GOKU_ DIED, YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT GOHAAAAAAN!" I kept backing up, trying to calm her down.

"Chi Chi! He's alive! Stop!" I jumped over the couch and gained some ground. I didn't feel _terrified_ of her normally, just cautious. But right now, I had to gain some ground. "He's out front!" She gained a look of hope and started running for the front door. I got there first, and blocked the way. "Listen to me!" I had never shouted at/stopped a mamma bear heading for her cub, so I had no idea what I was getting into. But if Gohan was moved or shouted at, his brain could completely shut itself out.

Chi Chi stopped in shock. She hadn't had someone actually yell at her like that in years. She looked up and saw the determination in my eyes. "I need you to sit down. There are a few things I need to tell you before you go rushing out there."

I apparently looked desperate, because she focused on her breathing. She took a few deep breaths and looked me up and down. I walked over and put my hands on her shoulders. She looked into my eyes and suddenly started crying. Wrapping me in a desperate hug she cried into my shoulder. "Um..." I had no idea what to do, never having someone else's mother cry in front of me before. I gently walked her over to the couch and sat her down. Walking into the kitchen, I started making some tea for her to help her calm her nerves, hearing her quietly sobbing the whole time. Eventually, I walked back out into living room and set the tea on the table in front of her. I sat down next to her and asked if she wanted the tea. She was so choked up she couldn't talk, so she nodded her head. I picked it up and handed it to her, helping to keep it steady. I waited a few minutes until she calmed down enough to hear me and I started to explain what happened.

"Chi Chi, Your son just went through something that no living being should have to go through. But he is alive. The main problem right now, is in the sadness and rage over losing his father again...he underwent another transformation. The overload of information was too much for his brain to handle, and he went into shock. If I hadn't caught him when I did, he would have hit his head on the ground. That, combine with the shock itself, might have very well sent him into a coma. Right now, his brain has shut itself off from the outside world as an instinctual means of protecting himself. He won't respond to anything, as even if he wanted to, his brain has cut all proper functions to try and process the information."

Chi Chi looked really concerned about what was happening to her son, so I tried to clear it up for her. "On the battle field, Trunks was going to try and jostle him out of it, but that could have immediately sent him into a coma. As I was the one holding his shoulder before his brain completely shut itself down, I was the only that could safely touch him without that risk. Chi Chi...any strong movements could set him off. Any loud noises could set him off. When I bring him in, I need you to control yourself and try not to hug him or call to him, not matter how bad he looks. Do you understand?" She looked at the ground. Her heart was telling her to run out that door and hug her son until his ribs cracked. But in her head she knew better, and she nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seventh chapter in three days?! I'm going to go insane! I wish I could type faster, but my right hand is cramping up from not begin used this much. XD Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

Cell was in shock than anyone could reach such levels except himself. He didn't know what to do for once.

For once. Cell was afraid.

PS:LT Part 7

I rushed at Cell and threw every I knew at him. I wasn't letting him off easy this time. I'm crushing him.

"You think because Gero labeled you a "perfect being" that you'd get off with destroying the Earth without resistance? You are sorely mistaken. You don't get to do what you want just because you're strong. I'll destroy you Cell. You. Are. Weak." Those last three words rang in his ears as I threw three last punches. He didn't know what happened. One moment, He was unstoppable, the next, the crap hit the fan and everything literally blew up in his face. He was perfection, there wasn't supposed to be anything in his way. He wasn't supposed to be... _weak_.

"No...it _can't be_. I am perfection, I am the one who is above _everything else!_ I shouldn't be pushed. _I. Am. PERFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECT!"_ His energy exploded as he rushed me, trying to land a hit. But, just like when he was getting slapped around by Vegeta, I was literally pummeling him.

"Careful Cell, your Semi-side is showing!" He tried to land a hit, only to punch through an after-image. "Is that the best you've got? I'm done playing games Cell, you killed one of my friends." I socked him in the jaw and teleported. "You almost killed one of my other friends." I kicked him in the back of the neck. "Plus, no matter how annoying Vegeta is, he try to get you back for harming his son. I don't think he's as bad as you like to believe." Upper cutting him in the face, I back flipped away and landed in front of him. I raised my left hand and pulled it into a fist, palm facing to my right. Then I pulled it back underneath my shoulder as far as possible so it felt almost like a coiled spring. My fist started shimmering, and I walked closer to Cell. He stood up, recovering from the assault trying, and failing, to seem strong.

"Intimidation doesn't work on me...Plus, you just made my job a whole lot easier." I charged my Ki and sent it flying through my arm, stopping at my fist. I floated up until we were eye level, and move closer to him. The look on my face must have been a dead giveaway at my intent, because he actually _looked_ scared. I stopped two feet away and smirked like a madman. "This is something I've wanted to use for a _looooooong_ time...Decimation's Heartbeat!" My fist slammed straight forward and connected with the center of his chest. Cell coughed up blood and saliva. The shock wave shook the entire area. I pulled back and repeated the action. Again. And again. And again. Every time I struck him, the Earth itself seemingly shook with fear at the power.

Let me explain this attack. If you know the famous One-inch-punch, then this is basically a full arm-length version. But being careful is extremely important. Full power, with at least a power level of 300, can result in an explosion that will rip apart your arm. With time and practice, your Ki will train itself to stay in your body, instead of blasting outwards. Repeating/speeding up the initial attack creates rapid pulses of energy that are hard to recover from. And apparently Cell's exoskeleton wasn't as protective as he thought. Each time my fist connected with his exoskeleton, I noticed it flexing more and more. I pushed more energy into the onslaught, wanting to end this. Suddenly, a foot landed square in Cell's face, knocking him away. I pulled back and looked at who had kicked him. To my surprise, Gohan was standing there, his power equal to my own.

"Gohan?! Aren't you supposed to be resting? What happened?" I flew in front of him with my arms out to the side. "You really shouldn't be here. It's not even possible that you're awake. Gohan...answer me!" I got impatient as he just stared into space. He looked up and made eye contact with me.

"He's my kill." The look in his eyes was almost a calm insanity, the way they were out of focus was almost startling.

"No Gohan, you're not well. You don't look remotely okay, and I don't know what will happen if you get hit in the head. You need to go back home. I'm sure Chi Chi is worried _sick_ about you."

" I don't care. He killed my father...I'm going to make. Him. PAY!" He took off flying, and I had to spin around and catch up to him. I grabbed his right arm, and barely pulled away in time to avoid a small Ki blast. We shared a glare, and I flew in front of him.

"Gohan...what do you think your mother would do if she lost you...?" The shock on his face was evident. "You need to go home. The shock of your new transformation, along with what happened to Goku, is too much for your brain to handle. Transformations of this caliber can mess with your head until you learn to control it. And you haven't. Your brain shut itself off from the real world to compensate for the shock of both events. Your transformation...and...your father's...death." Gohan immediately deflated and just hung there in the air. He looked at his hands and flexed them gently. When he looked up, he had tears in his eyes.

"What's...what's happening to me?!" He shouted. The distress, the helplessness, every emotion piled onto him at once, breaking that mental barrier that his brain had put up to barely even function. I flew over and grabbed him as he started to fall, his mind losing control over his body, in turn, losing control over his Ki. I brought us both down to the ground, and made sure he could stand. His head had gone slack and was just hanging there. I lifted his head up and looked in his eyes.

"Gohan, I know what you're going through. I've lost someone before. I know how hard it can be. But please. I'll finish this, I'll make him suffer. You're in no condition to be out here, let alone _fight_." Gohan lowered his head again and nodded. I looked over at the group of fighters standing on the rock. Making eye contact with Krillin, I nodded him over. Flying down, albeit cautiously, he landed next to us and I whispered in his ear.

 _"Make sure he_ actually _goes hom-!"_ Before either of us could move, Gohan was in the air, taking off towards Cell, who, by this time, had started powering up, trying to match new heights of power. "Gohan NO!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh chapter in three days?! I'm going to go insane! I wish I could type faster, but my right hand is cramping up from not begin used this much. XD Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

Cell was in shock than anyone could reach such levels except himself. He didn't know what to do for once.

For once. Cell was afraid.

PS:LT Part 7

I rushed at Cell and threw every I knew at him. I wasn't letting him off easy this time. I'm crushing him.

"You think because Gero labeled you a "perfect being" that you'd get off with destroying the Earth without resistance? You are sorely mistaken. You don't get to do what you want just because you're strong. I'll destroy you Cell. You. Are. Weak." Those last three words rang in his ears as I threw three last punches. He didn't know what happened. One moment, He was unstoppable, the next, the crap hit the fan and everything literally blew up in his face. He was perfection, there wasn't supposed to be anything in his way. He wasn't supposed to be... _weak_.

"No...it _can't be_. I am perfection, I am the one who is above _everything else!_ I shouldn't be pushed. _I. Am. PERFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECT!"_ His energy exploded as he rushed me, trying to land a hit. But, just like when he was getting slapped around by Vegeta, I was literally pummeling him.

"Careful Cell, your Semi-side is showing!" He tried to land a hit, only to punch through an after-image. "Is that the best you've got? I'm done playing games Cell, you killed one of my friends." I socked him in the jaw and teleported. "You almost killed one of my other friends." I kicked him in the back of the neck. "Plus, no matter how annoying Vegeta is, he try to get you back for harming his son. I don't think he's as bad as you like to believe." Upper cutting him in the face, I back flipped away and landed in front of him. I raised my left hand and pulled it into a fist, palm facing to my right. Then I pulled it back underneath my shoulder as far as possible so it felt almost like a coiled spring. My fist started shimmering, and I walked closer to Cell. He stood up, recovering from the assault trying, and failing, to seem strong.

"Intimidation doesn't work on me...Plus, you just made my job a whole lot easier." I charged my Ki and sent it flying through my arm, stopping at my fist. I floated up until we were eye level, and move closer to him. The look on my face must have been a dead giveaway at my intent, because he actually _looked_ scared. I stopped two feet away and smirked like a madman. "This is something I've wanted to use for a _looooooong_ time...Decimation's Heartbeat!" My fist slammed straight forward and connected with the center of his chest. Cell coughed up blood and saliva. The shock wave shook the entire area. I pulled back and repeated the action. Again. And again. And again. Every time I struck him, the Earth itself seemingly shook with fear at the power.

Let me explain this attack. If you know the famous One-inch-punch, then this is basically a full arm-length version. But being careful is extremely important. Full power, with at least a power level of 300, can result in an explosion that will rip apart your arm. With time and practice, your Ki will train itself to stay in your body, instead of blasting outwards. Repeating/speeding up the initial attack creates rapid pulses of energy that are hard to recover from. And apparently Cell's exoskeleton wasn't as protective as he thought. Each time my fist connected with his exoskeleton, I noticed it flexing more and more. I pushed more energy into the onslaught, wanting to end this. Suddenly, a foot landed square in Cell's face, knocking him away. I pulled back and looked at who had kicked him. To my surprise, Gohan was standing there, his power equal to my own.

"Gohan?! Aren't you supposed to be resting? What happened?" I flew in front of him with my arms out to the side. "You really shouldn't be here. It's not even possible that you're awake. Gohan...answer me!" I got impatient as he just stared into space. He looked up and made eye contact with me.

"He's my kill." The look in his eyes was almost a calm insanity, the way they were out of focus was almost startling.

"No Gohan, you're not well. You don't look remotely okay, and I don't know what will happen if you get hit in the head. You need to go back home. I'm sure Chi Chi is worried _sick_ about you."

" I don't care. He killed my father...I'm going to make. Him. PAY!" He took off flying, and I had to spin around and catch up to him. I grabbed his right arm, and barely pulled away in time to avoid a small Ki blast. We shared a glare, and I flew in front of him.

"Gohan...what do you think your mother would do if she lost you...?" The shock on his face was evident. "You need to go home. The shock of your new transformation, along with what happened to Goku, is too much for your brain to handle. Transformations of this caliber can mess with your head until you learn to control it. And you haven't. Your brain shut itself off from the real world to compensate for the shock of both events. Your transformation...and...your father's...death." Gohan immediately deflated and just hung there in the air. He looked at his hands and flexed them gently. When he looked up, he had tears in his eyes.

"What's...what's happening to me?!" He shouted. The distress, the helplessness, every emotion piled onto him at once, breaking that mental barrier that his brain had put up to barely even function. I flew over and grabbed him as he started to fall, his mind losing control over his body, in turn, losing control over his Ki. I brought us both down to the ground, and made sure he could stand. His head had gone slack and was just hanging there. I lifted his head up and looked in his eyes.

"Gohan, I know what you're going through. I've lost someone before. I know how hard it can be. But please. I'll finish this, I'll make him suffer. You're in no condition to be out here, let alone _fight_." Gohan lowered his head again and nodded. I looked over at the group of fighters standing on the rock. Making eye contact with Krillin, I nodded him over. Flying down, albeit cautiously, he landed next to us and I whispered in his ear.

 _"Make sure he_ actually _goes hom-!"_ Before either of us could move, Gohan was in the air, taking off towards Cell, who, by this time, had started powering up, trying to match new heights of power. "Gohan NO!"


	8. Chapter 8

**To be honest, I have** _ **never**_ **been this enthusiastic about writing a story and actually doing so.**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

Making eye contact with Krillin, I nodded him over. Flying down, albeit cautiously, he landed next to us and I whispered in his ear.

"Make sure he actually goes hom-!" Before either of us could move, Gohan was in the air, taking off towards Cell, who, by this time, had started powering up, trying to match new heights of power. "Gohan NO!"

PS:LT Part 8

I lept after Gohan, trying to catch up. His flight was just slower than mine, so I actually caught up. I wrapped him in a head lock and tried not to jostle him too much. I still didn't know what knocking him across the head would do, and I didn't want to explain to his mom how he ended up in a coma.

"Gohan! Stop! You're in no condition to fight, and you still need rest."

"I don't care! I'm going to make him pay! Now let. GO!" He flipped forward and threw me into the ground. I sat up and shook my head. Clearing the cobwebs a bit, I jumped up and dashed towards where Cell was powering up. His power, even after the Sayian Zenkai boost, was no where near Gohan's and mine combine, we could easily take him. But not with Gohan's condition. I gritted my teeth and reached into my coat's inner right pocket. I pulled out a single, green bean.

 _I don't know what happened, and I warned Chi Chi not to use one...but if He's not going to stop, hopefully I can convince him to eat this._ I rushed forwards and grabbed his arm.

"Gohan, if you're going to fight, at least eat this!" He turned and looked at the bean in my hand. He looked at me and deflated slightly.

"But I'm not hurt...?" The confusion in his voice showed how oblivious he was to his own condition. His rage and sorrow over losing his father had blinded him, and that put him in a very bad spot.

"Yes, you are. You're not okay Gohan. And if I can't get you to go back to your house, then you need this." His face showed he didn't want to believe me, but at the same time, we had been friends for years, and the only times I had lied were to protect him.

"...Okay...but I don't feel hurt..." He flew over and tried to take the bean, but I suddenly fazed away. Cell was standing right in front of him, and Gohan jerked backwards. Cell turned and faced me. When I looked in his eyes, all sense of cockiness and haughtiness was gone. Instead, malice and a want for blood on his hands was evident.

"If you think, for a moment, I'll let you heal Gohan...Then you're sorely mistaken." He rushed at me, and I had to defend my self. His power had increased, making him just as powerful as me. And while he still hadn't reached Gohan's limit, it wasn't too far off. Defeating him would be a daunting task without Gohan's body healed from the stress.

"And if _you_ think for a moment I'll let you destroy the planet, then _you're_ sorely mistaken!" I charged my right hand with Ki and slashed down and to the left, causing four streaks of Ki to shoot forward like claws. He dodged all but one and he grabbed his arm in pain. The "Ki claws" I'll call them, are beams of Ki condensed down to almost an atomic level, easily cutting through most, if not all materials currently on the planet. I honestly haven't tested them on diamonds yet, but hey, I'm happy with my creation. He gritted his teeth in pain and frustration, wondering how this could have happened.

 _I was supposed to be perfect! I wasn't supposed to fall to these weaklings! While I expected them to try and put up a fight, I didn't know they would push themselves_ beyond _their pathetic limits!_ Cell wanted all of us out of his life, but he couldn't do such a thing, not with myself and Gohan in the way. _Gohan...Rei wanted to give him one of those beans...why? He doesn't look that hurt. Unless..._ Cell flashed out of existence for a moment, and appeared right in front of Gohan.

"Say hello to Goku for me, will you _boy?"_ His hand seemed to raise just fast enough as so I could not reach them in time.

"GOHAN NO!" I'll be honest, I have always been a quiet person, so when my voice reached a high enough volume to created _visible sound waves_ you know I wasn't pretending. The shock waves blasted Cell and Gohan, knocking them both off balance. I raced forward and smashed Cell's face in with my foot. I kicked him backwards and turned towards Gohan. I could feel his power shaking slightly as I reached in my coat pocket where I had put the Senzu Bean, and shoved it in his hand. "Quick, before he recovers!" Gohan popped the bean in his mouth, and his power stabilized. He threw his arms back and an explosion of Ki blasted forth from his core. He powered up and rushed towards Cell. Cell had recovered from his face being deformed, and was blasting towards us with all he had. Gohan met him half way, and was immediately pounding him into the dirt...literally. He had rushed forward, vanished, and kicked Cell in the back. I rushed forward to help, but after Cell had hit the ground, I lost him in a hailstorm of punches and kicks. The dust became too great for me to handle, and I backed off.

 _Well, I think he's better now...I'd better let him get out all of that hidden rage first before I do anything first though._ I floated back up into the sky and heard Krillin calling out to me. I flew over and landed next to him.

"What's happening? I thought you didn't want Gohan to fight, and now you're just standing there? What changed in the last five minutes as to where you'd let him fight? I'm so confused..." He stood there shaking his head, hands on his hips. I chuckled a bit.

"I think Gohan will be fine, he's just getting something o-" An explosion rocked the planet. "Something _s_ out of his system." We both looked up as Cell was falling back towards the Earth after a kick sent him flying. Unfortunately for him, Gohan was waiting at the landing site and sent him skyward again.

"Man, Gohan's really giving it to him." I looked over and saw Yamcha and Tien flying over. Yamcha gently set 18 next to Krillin and helped keep her upright. Krillin studied 18, making sure she was okay.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Krillin looked at me as he adjusted her hair, pushing it behind her eyes. He chuckled and blushed.

"I don't really know yet, I haven't really met her except when we were fighting...I don't know if she's the one, yet." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled. I smiled back at him. Sometimes, it feels like just seeing others happy, is good enough for me. I looked back towards Gohan and Cell, to find Cell charging up a Kamehameha. I tensed in shock.

 _Even after that literal beating, he's still got enough power to withstand Gohan?_ I flew over and landed close to Gohan.

"Care to fill me in Gohan?" I was starting to feel nervous being this close to him, being his rage induced want-to-murder-something mood.

"You shouldn't be hear, it's not safe."

"Says the guy standing in the middle of Cell's firing range. Seriously, what happened, one moment you're literally kicking his butt, the next, he's charging what could be an attack bigger than that other one."

"I let him." I stepped back in shock.

"Have you gone mad? Gohan, he could destroy the planet with a blast that big!" I pointed towards Cell as he smirked.

"What say you now pathetic weaklings?! I have the power, and nothing will stop me!"

"Last I checked, the only reason you're still alive is because Gohan is allowing you to live...you've lost Cell, give up. Maybe join us in _defending_ the planet instead of, you know, _destroying it_."

"NEVER! How could you suggest such a thing?! After all I've done! You have gone completely insane!"

"Because you aren't following Gero's orders anymore, are you? You've destroyed Goku, what more did Gero want?"

"Yes I killed Goku, but I brought out two more, even stronger fighters! And orders are orders, _brat!"_

"See, now, _that_ messes with my head a bit. You say you're the perfect being, doesn't that mean you can do what ever you want?"

"...Yes, of course, why wouldn't that make sense? What's your point boy?!"

"...Then why are you following someone else's orders? Hm? Answer that one _Perfect Cell."_ I finally got him. It donned on his face. He had been following Gero's orders, being a puppet on strings. He been _played_. He actually stood up and stopped the attack.

"No...it CAN'T be! I'm perfection, I do, what _I_ want...not some cheap, dead weakling! Augh! What's happen-ing?!" From the looks of things, that mentality actually wasn't something his brain was used to. Yes, Cell could think for himself, but with the programming ingrained into his literal being, he didn't realize he was being used. He was still bio-mechanical after all. He was grasping his head as if in pain. Struggling to stay upright, he lost his balance and fell onto the ground. He curled up into a ball and it seemed like he was convulsing. Gohan and I flew over and I looked into his eyes. They were distant and unfocused. His hands were twitching, grasping at the "wings" on top of his head. Gohan and I looked at each other and I nodded.

Cell was literally a crashing computer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hard to believe I've gotten this far in under two weeks...I thought this would take me months to accomplish! Anyways, if you have enjoyed, I'd love to see some feedback! I have literally _no_ idea what anyone thinks so far, as I haven't taken the time to upload any of the chapters yet! I hope I've done a good job. I have no idea when this story could end...whether it be this chapter, chapter 10, or even after that. I'm one of those "free flow" writers. I've never been good with outlines, and while it is good to have an idea for what you're writing about, I just never got the hang of it. I just brainstorm ideas and hope that I can put them onto "paper" fast enough. In any case, I hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

Gohan and I flew over and I looked into his eyes. They were distant and unfocused. His hands were twitching, grasping at the "wings" on top of his head. Gohan and I looked at each other and I nodded.

Cell was literally a crashing computer.

PS:LT Part 9

"What's...What's happening to him?" Gohan actually had snapped out of his rage induced state and looked _concerned_ for Cell.

 _That's a bit surprising, but all things considered, Gohan does have his father's heart, and cares about a lot, if not all, living things. Even after what Cell has done, Gohan can't stand to see people suffer._ I reached down and tried to pull Cell's hands away from his face.

"Wait, do you know what will happen if you touch him?" Gohan stepped back a bit. I don't blame him, last time Cell went completely insane, he killed Goku, and almost the rest of us.

"No, I don't, but it's best to find out now, while everyone is still over there." I reach down and touch he arm. Jumping back, I blocked a fast straight fingered piercing strike. "Whoa!" Cell went right back to his original position. Gohan looked about ready to blast his face off right then and there. "Hold on Gohan...I don't think that strike was meant to harm me intentionally, more like ward off danger...I think by realizing he wasn't acting on his own, it made his own brain clash with his programming. I don't think he has control of himself right now. He's gone to being less human than he ever was before at the moment...he's just a scared, confused bio-mech that has a malfunctioning brain..." I looked over at the others and waved Tien over. He flew over and nervously (understandably) landed near us.

"What's he doing? I thought he wanted to end this...now he's just laying there on the ground...?" I shook my head, not wanting to explain it anymore than needed.

"Tien, can you go get Bulma? I need to compare Dr. Gero's notes with what's happening."

"Bring her here?! Are you trying to get Vegeta to kill us all?!" I shushed him and pointed down at Cell.

"I know what I'm doing Tien, just please, go get her."

"Fine, but if Vegeta kills us, I'm going to kill you."

"Like I'd let that happen." As Tien takes off towards Capsule Corp. I find a somehow-still-standing rock nearby and go sit on it. Gohan follows, and keeps looking at Cell nervously. "He's not going to hurt anyone Gohan, I'll keep my eye on him."

"But what's happening? I've never seen anything like this, and he's just laying there..." Gohan looked both concerned and nervous.

 _Not that I'm telling anyone I feel the same way...Tien is right, if something happens to Bulma, Vegeta_ will _kill us all...and not even Gohan could stop him._ I rested my back against the rock and relaxed a bit, still keeping Cell in my senses, just in case he did recover from this. Eventually, the others came over and I explained to them what was happening.

"...So basically, he's not able to move, much less attack us?" Krillin looked relieved and stressed at the same time, probably feeling like passing out.

"So if he's vulnerable, then why don't we kill this thing and go home?!" Vegeta was exhausted, we all were, but I needed Bulma here first.

"Because I'm waiting for someone."

"Seriously?! You're waiting for someone?! That's your excuse for not killing him?! Who could you possibly be waiting for that you won't kill this monster right no-"

"Hi guys!" I turn around and look into the sky, seeing Bulma and Tien in one of the flight pods waving down to us.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU REI! YOU BROUGHT HER HERE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE?!" Vegeta tried punching me, but fazed through an after image, he spun around, looking for me and stiffened up. He fell over and I stood behind him with my left hand up in a chopping position.

"Understandably angry, but seriously, not worth it." I walked over to Bulma as she and Tien stepped out of her craft.

"So why exactly did you call me here? It's not like you guys need me for anything...wait...did you always have those ears? Or is that a new weird fashion item?" She reached up to touch them and I brushed her hand away.

"Actually, do you have Gero's data on Cell Tien asked for?" She gave me a weird look as she reached into her back pocket and drew out a capsule. Throwing it, a small modern desk appeared and we walked over.

"It's all right here...what's going on, why do you need all of Cell's data?" Without looking up I jerked my thumb over to where Cell was lying on the ground still.

"WHAT HE'S ALIVE?! THEN WHY AM I HERE?!" She started to panic, and I grabbed her shoulders.

"He's. Not. Hurting. Anyone. Okay? Something went wrong with his programming, and he can't even function right now...I'm hoping to find the cause."

"So...he _can't_ kill anyone...right now?"

"As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't even realize the meaning of kill." I said as I shifted some papers from one hand to the other, looking through them as fast as I could. "Bulma, did you see any papers on fail-safes or "extra precautions"?" I shifted through a few more papers then turned to look at her, waiting for her to answer.

"Actually...I found this one file here." She shifted through the pile of information and handed me a yellow folder. Opening it, I almost immediately found what I was looking for. "Yes! Okay, I need...Gohan and Trunks, follow me." I flew over to where Cell was still lying on the ground and landed near him. Trunks and Gohan followed close behind, and were giving me weird looks. "Don't look at me like that, if this works out, then Cell could be no longer be a threat after this. Now, if I'm reading this correctly..." I walked over told and Gohan and Trunks grab Cell by the shoulders.

"I'm not touching him unless I'm beating him to a bloody pulp." I gave Trunks a glare and he hesitantly picked up Cell by his right shoulder. They 1-2-3'd and hoisted him up to a standing position. I walk over and read the file one more time before looking Cell up and down. At this point, he seemed to have passed out from exhaustion, and didn't put up a fight. I looked over his exoplating and pushed a few specific points. Suddenly, the forearm plate on his right arm popped of, and electronics lined his arm.

"Whoa, I didn't think he had any actual cybernetics on him..." Gohan looked at it in awe.

"Yeah, but Gero would want a way to check on his vitals, this is a lot faster than putting scanners all over his body." I was typing away at the small keypad, and a few blips from a file disintegrated. I stepped back and picked up the plate that fell off. Putting it back onto his arm, I heard it click back into place. I stepped back and motioned for the others to set him down. Trunks more or less dropped him, but Gohan set him down rather gently. I walked over to the rock that I was leaning against before and Trunks followed me. Standing next to me, he gave me a look.

"Now what do we do?"

"Now...we wait..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 baby! Wow! This could very well be the last chapter, but as I stated in the last chapter's A/N, I am a free writer, so there's no telling. I hope you have and will enjoy this!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last chapter)

I walked over to the rock that I was leaning against before and Trunks followed me. Standing next to me, he gave me a look.

"Now what do we do?"

"Now...we wait..."

PS:LT Chapter 10

"What do you mean we wait? One of the strongest, most evil beings on the planet is just laying there, and you're telling me to wait?! I thought you were looking for a weak point to punch right through him, not type on his literal personal computer."

"Careful Trunks, your Vegeta is showing..." I gently smirked as he glowered at me, not finding any humor in the joke. Clearly, no one else was in the joking mood as anyone that heard it, either scoffed or rolled their eyes. "Alright, I get it, everyone's a comedian but me...(Geez, tough crowd...)" I smirked as Trunks just shook his head and walked away, probably to sulk. Piccolo and Gohan were having a conversation, and at first it was hard to hear them, then it suddenly became very clear what they were saying. I listened in as Piccolo consoled Gohan, when there were foot steps behind me.

"You know, if you're going to use those new ears, at least be discrete about it." My back and tail stiffened as Tien sat next to me. I felt heat rising to me cheeks in embarrassment. "It is interesting though, I never thought I'd see the day when a person grew animal parts...I know the ruler of the world is a dog, but come on, a human with animal appendages as a transformation? I've never heard of such a thing." I looked at the ground and thought about it.

"What if I'm not human...? What if I'm like Goku...Raised as an earthling, but I'm really some sort of other species that no one has heard about...my whole life might be a lie...my master could have lied to me. He said my parents were no longer able to take care of me, so they left me in his care...thing is, I started training under him when I was 10...I think I would remember something like that. If that's even what happened..." I looked up to the sky, my tail simultaneously coming up to block the sun. "Well...I've found a use for this thing now." I chuckled a little, trying to get it to move of my will instead of its own.

"I wonder...do you have the same weakness in your tail that Sayians have?" I shrugged and it suddenly reached out in Tien's direction.

"Apparently I want to find out..."

"And you don't find this weird...at all?"

"Just grab it before it _does_ become weird..." He reached over and grabbed it, but I didn't feel any weakness like Goku had described feeling when he was younger. I shrugged and he let go. "Huh...nothing...okay, so I'm not some weird Sayian mutation..."

"So what does this mean...I mean, your hair changed color, kind of like a Sayian's, but instead of going from black to gold, it went from blonde to gray. And although you gained muscle mass, it's a lot less compared to the others."

"Gee, thanks." I hid a smirk.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it..."

"I'm just kidding. One thing I noticed though...I've always focused on be faster, not stronger. What's the point in being really, really strong if you can't hit your opponent." I heard Trunks scoff in the distance, and ignored him. "When I transformed, I not only got stronger, albeit not as great of a strength boost as the others, but I gained possibly triple the speed. Cell literally had to force his body to the limits just to block me when I wasn't toying with him. I am very close to being untouchable to anyone but Gohan and Cell at the moment."

"Very true, so this transformation was built to bring out someone's speed, not their strength. That could mean your species, if you aren't human, could be less of the fighting kind and more of the run-if-I-can type. Speed isn't just for fighting, if you face an opponent that is too strong for you, why not run if you can?"

"You have a point...great, I could be from a species of cowards, not that I'm not one myself." I laughed a little as I thought about a bunch of Great Apes chasing down a race similar to my build and being unable to catch them.

"Back to the topic at hand...why are we just sitting here if Cell could wake up at any moment?"

"Because, watch." I pointed over to where he was laying, and Tien saw him shift. Apparently, everyone else did too, as the area as a whole tensed up. I stood up and walked over calmly. Cell sat up, shaking his head while holding it with his hand. "'Bout time you woke up." He looked up in shock and tried to back away. I reached a hand out and he flinched and closed his eyes. When I didn't move, he opened his eyes and looked at my out stretched hand. He looked at me in confusion but didn't say anything. "Look, do you want help up, or is this going to be a very awkward staring contest?" I smirked as he looked around. He slowly reached out and took my hand. I grasped his and pulled him up into a standing position. He looked around and saw almost everyone glaring at him.

"What happened? I remember Dr. Gero yelling at me, then silence."

"Yeah, about that, Gero planted a small copy of his own system into your programming, making it constantly scream to kill anyone who stood in the way of your perfection. You never really wanted to follow his orders, you were forced to do so."

"What are you on about?" Cell seemed more timid than a couple of hours ago. He still had his superiority complex, but I'm guessing that's just his own personality. "I follow who I want, which is no one. I have never listed nor obeyed Dr. Gero's orders."

"I thought that was the case. Cell, you've been hearing Gero's voice for so long, you eventually grew to think of it as your own thoughts. No one has ever been born to want to kill, only taught. You on the other hand, Gero designed you as a weapon, to not have any emotions, and only to kill those in your way. You, Cell, yo are the only being that I know of that was born to kill. Not that you had any choice. But now you do. I'll bet if you look into those feelings the Namekian DNA gave you, you would find that fighting isn't all there is. Namekians have found peace, and you can find it too." I held up my hand again.

"I could have stepped back and let the others destroy you without a second thought. But that's not what I was taught. I was taught to give others another chance. Will you join us Cell? We can still spar, albeit not to the death, and we can show you what it's like to really live life." Cell looked from my hand to my eyes, looking for any type of deceit in them. Finding none, he slowly raised his hand to greet mine when he was sent flying.

"I kill every last one of you who stand in my way of killing this monster!" Vegeta blasted off towards Cell.

 _"VEGETA NO!"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11...longest story I've written...ever. Here you go! I know it's a really awkward ending, and it seems a little rushed, but I think this is the best way to end it. I hope this has been interesting to read. PS:LT is the first story I've ever completed to post here, and honestly, I'm happy with how it turned out.**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last chapter)

Cell looked from my hand to my eyes, looking for any type of deceit in them. Finding none, he slowly raised his hand to greet mine when he was sent flying.

"I kill every last one of you who stand in between me and that monster!" Vegeta blasted off towards Cell.

 _"VEGETA NO!"_

PS:LT Part 11

I rushed after Vegeta who was trying to get to Cell. I caught up and used a double axe handle on him, bringing him to the ground. He got up and powered up.

"I warned you." He flew right at me, ready to pummel me, when another body flew in and literally tackled me out of the way. I looked up and saw Cell standing there. His face looked worse for wear, but other than that, he was fine. He grabbed Vegeta and threw him away. I raised an eye brow at him.

 _He didn't try and hurt Vegeta..._ Cell looked at me and gave me a grim smile.

"What? You said we could spar, I think now is a good time to start. Maybe knock him down a few _pegs."_ Cell reverse kicked Vegeta away, not doing much damage but sending him flying. "What say you?" I smirked.

"Sounds good to me, I think we need to bring Juniors 1 and 2 over to help." I teleported away as Vegeta tried sending a fist through my skull. I reappeared next to Gohan and shocked everyone by saying something they'd never expected.

"Game of tag and Vegeta's it!" I teleported back towards the other two fighters and everyone just watched. I appeared in front of them again and poked Gohan in between the eyes. "I said Tag, now move it before I make ya!" I teleported back in time for Cell to back flip over me and myself to duck down. "Geez, warn me next time dude!"

"My apologizes, I was merely avoiding Vegeta." Cell still seemed unsure about this whole, "Imma good guy now!" thing, but was taking it well, all things considered.

"I was being sarcastic, now, let's tag team 'em!" I grinned maniacally.

"Okay, don't smile like that again, and we're good." I flashed out as Vegeta tried to kick my back and reappeared, kicking him away real fast. I shot Cell the same grin and flew after Vegeta, taking my time. He caught himself mid air and fired a Ki blast at me. I casually dodged around it. My speed making everything look like it's in slow motion.

"Whoa, that might have hurt a bit Vegeta, come on, it's only tag. No need to be so serious!" I floated on my back with my hands behind my head.

"You think this is a joke?! This is CELL we're talking about! No amount of "deleting data" is going to change him!" Vegeta was almost in hysteria from the rage.

"You know, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already." Vegeta spun around to see Cell holding his hands at about Vegeta's head height. Cell twisted them like he was snapping a neck and Vegeta looked on in fear, trying to disguise it in anger. "But...I don't want to kill you...rough you up? Definitely. Kill you? No, I want a good fight later on." Cell folded his arms as I flew up and rested my arm on his shoulder. Both of us smirked as Vegeta looked at the ground, frozen in fear.

"Relax Vegeta, Cell's one of us now, He might rough you up like he said, but to be honest, if he tried to kill you, I might have to stop him, otherwise Bulma would sic Chi Chi with her frying pan on me." Vegeta and I both shuddered involuntarily. Cell looked at us in confusion. "Let's just say even Gohan would be able to feel the wrath of his mother's frying pan..." Cell looked at me in disbelieve.

"There's no way, Goku's wife is that strong?! Then why wasn't she here fighting?" I started laughing, remembering a time when she tried dressing herself in armor, only to use kitchen ware. "She can fight, but she's defiantly not that strong, She's not even half of Krillin's strength. But still, for being a pure human, her strength's a feat of it's own." Cell looked like he didn't believe me, and I shrugged.

"IS THIS ALL A GAME TO YOU?!" I looked over and saw Vegeta screaming his head off. "THERE'S NO WAY THIS _BUG_ HAS COME TO OUR SIDE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU HEAR ME REI?! I'LL SQUASH HIM MYSELF TO PROVE IT!" I moved in front of Cell and held my hands out to the side.

"You're not going to do that Vegeta. I just deleted Gero's influence over Cell. If he wanted to kill us, he would have tried by now. Also, don't call him a bug. You are part of his DNA after all, wouldn't want to insult your royal bloodline, now would we?"

"I- you- he-" Vegeta stammered in disbelief

"Killed an innumerable amount of people just for power? Yes, I did. But not of my own free will. See, in my other two forms, Gero's copy of himself was more prominent, making it easier to hear. As I gained power, I felt his pull less and less. But the motive was still there. I didn't know it at the time, but I had no control over myself. I could make my own choices, yes, but I didn't know that. Now I regret a lot of what I've done. I've tried, and have, taken many lives. There is no way for me to bring them back, but maybe I can redeem myself by helping others." I smiled at the honesty in Cell's voice. He did actually feel sorry for what he did, and wanted to change himself.

"You know Vegeta, Cell's a lot like you. He was evil and wanted to kill everything in his way, but now he's changed, it might take some proof, but with time, I think you two will become good friends." I looked up and noticed that the sun had set. The stars were out and shining brightly.

 _Maybe, with time...I can help him._ I smiled up at the sky as Cell started laughing as Vegeta tried to form an argument. But there was none. Cell was the most dangerous enemy we had faced yet. But, with some help, he had changed sides.

 _Today was a good day._


	12. PS:LT Epilogue

**Just thought I'd add this fun little blip for after chapter 11.**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter) I looked up and noticed that the sun had set. The stars were out and shining brightly.

 _Maybe, with time...I can help him._ I smiled up at the sky as Cell started laughing as Vegeta tried to form an argument. But there was none. Cell was the most dangerous enemy we had faced yet. But, with some help, he had changed sides.

 _Today was a good day._

Epilogue

I had started to explain what happened to the others, and with many, many protests, I finally got them to speak one at a time.

"Look, Cell could easily kill anyone except Gohan and I right now, but he hasn't even tried. You all gave Vegeta a second chance, didn't you?" Behind me, Vegeta scoffed in disbelief that he was being used as a comparison.

"But this is different!" Trunks protested. "Cell's killed tens, if not hundreds, of thousands of people!"

"Vegeta blew up an entire planet."

"Cell tried to, and did, kill Goku!"

"Vegeta almost did too, and don't forget, Goku stopped Krillin who was about to kill him, because he wanted to fight him again."

"That doesn't matter! What matters, is Cell doesn't deserve to live!"

"Then neither does Vegeta." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I...you...grrr." Trunks looked ready to punch something...either me or Cell would work at the moment apparently.

"I don't care what Cell has done, if Vegeta was in this position again, you'd give him another chance, because he's changed...even if he doesn't want to admit it." I looked over at Vegeta and he scoffed again, turning away. "Cell is in the same boat as Vegeta was, why not give him a second chance?" There was silence in the group as everyone thought it over. Then Gohan looked up and walked over to Cell and I. I shifted my stance and put my hands in my pockets. He stopped right in front of Cell and looked over at me. Being in his unmastered SSJ2 form, he always looked angry. But right now, he looked solemn and calm. I nodded to him and he turned to look Cell in the eyes. Cell had stayed silent the entire time, not want to say something to break any progress I might have made with the others.

"You killed my father." I almost smacked my head at that. Cell looked shocked at the bluntness, unsure how to respond.

"...Yes...I did...and if I could bring him back, I would." Cell looked uncertain, but kept eye contact with the ten year old, not wanted to shift into a stance that seemed battle ready. Gohan turned and walked away, saying something I'd never forget.

"Fine, but threaten _my_ planet ever again, and you'll be sorry." He walked over and sat on a random rock jutting out of the ground. I heard Vegeta in the background, a mocking tone evident in his voice.

 _"Threaten my planet again and you'll be sorry...little brat needs to learn who's the prince around here!"_ I rolled my eyes and looked around at our ragtag little band of warriors. Vegeta and Trunks were both glaring death beams at anyone who moved, and Krillin was looking around, uncertain of himself.

"Krillin, do you have something to say? Or am I imagining things?" He jumped at his name and looked in between Cell and Android 18, who he was sitting next to. He hopped up and walked over to the imposing figure that was Cell. Honestly, I'm surprised he had the guts to even look in this direction, Cell was already very tall, and Krillin wasn't exactly the tallest person on the planet. He stopped about 5 feet away.

"Um...uh..Mister Cell...?"

"Please, call me Cell...I have a lot of work to do before I earn that title." Krillin looked up in shock.

"Oh...uh-okay then...uh, Cell, I know it wasn't intentional, but thank you for not trying to take 18 back..." He looked up in uncertainty.

"I'm going to be honest, I didn't know what would happen if I tried to absorb her again, I didn't know if Gero had planned for me to absorb anyone after I reached my perfect form and was fearful of the results." Cell looked over at her as she lay unconscious on the ground. "Now I'd wish she'd wake up so I could apologize to her." As they were talking, I walked over to Gohan as he sat facing away from everyone else.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay Gohan?" He turned and looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Honestly, I don't know, how am I going to explain to mom...what happened to father..." He looked up at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Um...she kind of already knows...heh." I rubbed the back of my neck. "When I ran you back to your house, I had to tell her everything before she saw you, otherwise she might have panicked and passed out."

"She...she knows? Great, now she's gonna ground me for leaving again..." He shifted and stretched out his arms, trying to get a kink out of his back.

"That new form looks painful...why don't you drop out of it?"

"I uh...I don't know how..."

"What? How's that?"

"Once my Super Sayian transformation was stable, my dad and I stayed in the form to help our bodies to adjust to the power output...I never...exactly, learned how to turn it off..." I sat there staring at Gohan as his face flushed red.

"You...heh heh-you can't drop into a regular Sayian's form...? Haha...haHAHAHAHA! That's great!" Gohan blushed in embarrassment as everyone turned to find out why I was laughing so hard.

"Shut up! It's not like you know how either!" He dropped the bomb on me. I stopped laughing as it hit me.

"Oh no."

 **The End**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I had to go back through the A/Ns and edit them, because I didn't have work all week, I was able to write this in pretty much one go, not uploading any chapters until I was finished! I hope my writing is up to par on FF, I honestly have no idea.**

 **~Silverleone**


End file.
